Alternate Endings
by Eilaer Shyres
Summary: I love these books but you just have to wonder "What if". I answer my own "what if"s here. Only one right now but I hope to add more.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I assure you that, if I did, I would need not worry about student loans.

To be fully honest, I also got the idea from a you tube video but I'm changing it a bit and putting it in written form. I'm also being ridiculous.

Author's Note: These are for fun and mild thought processes, not to be taken seriously. I am a fan of LotR and mean no harm. I'm just saying… you know… I'd be oh so much easier…

**Lord of the Rings: much shorter and easier and with less drama and death**

Gandalf leaned upon his staff in Frodo's home and smiled. He loved the shire and was overjoyed that he had found a solution to an all consuming problem. Frodo, still in the first couple chapters, had no idea what he was being spared, or indeed, anything about the ring. He therefore, hadn't the foggiest why Gandalf was asking for it now.

"Trust me dear Frodo…" Gandalf said when he preserved the look of curiosity. "You are far safer not knowing. You house a dangerous burden and it was quite more terrible then Bilbo ever realized. He was lucky! Now, don't worry about it, I have made arrangements to take care of it."

Reluctantly, Frodo handed over the ring with a sigh. "Alright Gandalf, I trust you. After all, you were with Bilbo when he was on that adventure!"

Gandalf gingerly took the ring and did his very best to shut it out from his mind and powers. He turned from Frodo and started to walk out his door. "Ah yes, Bilbo. I expect you miss him very much." Frodo totted along after Gandalf expectantly. Gandalf looked into the sky, shielding the sun with his staff for a moment. He nodded to himself, ignoring the poor little hobbit beside him for the moment, and whistled shrilly as if to wake the whole of Hobbiton. An eagle, who was circling above answered the cry and swooped down. Frodo was stunned to see such a creature as he had read from Bilbo's book! He was happy and curious and afraid all at the same time and had so many questions that he tied his tongue with them.

"Well old friend, it has been found has it?" The eagle, speaking to Gandalf as if tired yet seeming very strong. " It seems almost disappointing that its so very anti-climactic."

"Yes, dear friend, but it is for the best. I thank you for your service, from the bottom of my heart. This is Frodo." Gandalf said suddenly turning to the Halfling smiling.

The eagle studied Frodo with a mix of amusement and graveness. "He would have really made it then?"

"I believe so but it would cost so many lives…"

"I see…."

Gandalf bent down a little to look Frodo more directly in the eyes. "Now, you can not go on a great adventure I'm afraid but I can give you something. Indeed, I am granting both yours and Samwise's wishes. I have talked the eagle here to not only run my little errand about this ring but drop you both off at Rivendale first." Gandalf smiled as he said this and Frodo embraced him.

"Oh you are wonderful! I do not know how I deserve this or what Sam has to do with this but he is sure to faint when an eagle out of Bilbo's legend comes to his house to send him to the elves! And Bilbo, he's there isn't he? Oh I miss him terribly!" Frodo suddenly remembered himself and hastily let go of Gandalf. "Sorry…"

Gandalf laughed light heartedly "No need to apologize Frodo, just don't play twenty questions on your way, alright? Well then," Gandalf gave the ring to the eagle. "Take great care now! And if he does faint just throw him aboard and make sure he doesn't fall off!"

Frodo was placed on the eagles back and took a short flight to Sam. He didn't faint but it was a near thing for sure. Once they were dropped off at Rivendale, the eagle took off without saying goodbye or waiting for thank yous. It set off straight to Mordor.

It was a long flight but not as bad or as long as a journey on foot or pony or even the swiftest of horses. The Nazgul had not yet took to the sky so the eagle had little problem flying right over the fires that forged the ring and dropping it into whence it came. And so, it saved everyone quite a lot of trouble, wouldn't you say?


End file.
